


The Boy Behind My Screen

by pastelhickeys



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelhickeys/pseuds/pastelhickeys
Summary: Rhys is entranced when he finds a boy by the name of 'spaceprince' on Tumblr, seemingly falling for him through the small screen. His tan skin, brown hair, plump cherry lips, he wants him as his own.





	1. The Beginning of a Realization.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i can be ur pretty boy (i'll wear a skirt for u)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420338) by [ohh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohh/pseuds/ohh). 



The time was around 9 pm. For once, Rhys' nose wasn't buried in his usual copy of Milk and Honey or Fifty Shades. He was laid back, wrapped in a black sweater, boxers and mismatched socks. His ginger locks were swept out of his face with a red clip, just the way he likes it. He was cozy under a fluffy white blanket, the sun barely setting over his flat. His usual book was replaced with his phone, scrolling through his search and follower feed when he went through a chain of accounts, leading him *there*. A boy, wrapped in delicate silk thigh high socks around perfect chubby thighs, a garter of lace wrapped around the right one. He was holding a pink flower, preferably for the aesthetic. You could see his waist a bit, a equally chubby tummy and the upper chest by a black crop top. His face was not visible, but a pretty neck was. Rhys' eyes scanned over the caption, which read "Do you like flowers? Let's go pick some together xx" He was entranced by this boy. It was weird, but not as weird as anything else Tumblr usually packs in store. He scrolled the rest of his page until he got sleepy, putting his phone on the charger and laying back. God, he had to find out who was behind that screen.

The next morning was not as eventful. He got up and made his usual tea, preparing a little brunch for himself, seeing as he woke up at 11 am. He sat on the couch with his tea in hand. It was a pretty day out, he'd probably end up going out later. His phone buzzed against his thigh, fishing it out of his sweatpants and looking at the screen. "spaceprince has posted a new photoset!" He had forgotten in his sleepy daze last night that he turned on post notifications. He opened up the app to see the boy, this time bundled up in a yellow sweater, baby blue thigh highs and a white bow in his hair. "Kinda chilly out today! still gotta be a cute boy tho xo"

Rhys's cheeks turned a light shade of pink when he seen the boy on his knees, noticing the lace panties he was wearing. He wasn't sure if he was gay or not, but geez, this boy was making him question his own sexuality. He examined the picture a bit, cheeks flushing more when the photos got a bit more revealing. The next one was him, his tan hips, the band of his panties pulled down ever so slightly. Rhys let out a little squeak, dropping his phone and rolling over face into the couch. He whined, glasses fogging from how red he was turning. He decided it was time to get up. Running to his room to throw on a blue sweater and white shorts, grabbing his worn sneakers and putting the ginger mess in a gray beanie. He pulled out directions to the nearest cafe, grabbing his skateboard and heading down the stairs. He dropped his skate board, starting to skate down the street.

He finally arrived, setting his board down and waving to his friend that was a barista there. "Hey Lily! I didn't know you were working today!" His friend Lily, full name Lilith, has been his best friend for who knows how long. Weird thing is, they used to hate each other. She smiled from behind the counter, sweeping her magenta locks back. "Reese's peanut butter cup! How ya been bud? I haven't seen you since before summer break started." He sighs, messing with his sweater. "Pretty dull actually. Just been reading a lot.." She groans. "Duuude, i go to all these parties, why do you never wanna tag along? Maybe you can get yourself a lady!" He rolls his eyes and blushes a bit. "Yeah, whatever you say. Now can i get the usual?" She snorts and goes to the back to make him his usual cappuccino with chocolate, when he hears a jingle of a bell and the sound of a door opening.

Tan skin, chocolate locks of hair pinned back with a green alien clip. Shorts and a white sweater, sneakers and baby blue socks as he walks up to the counter. Rhys recognizes this body, that face. Those chubby cheeks and plump pink lips wrapped around a lollipop at the moment. He knows those thighs, those curves, those *lips*.

Oh my god, he is close to the boy that has been in his thoughts, on his mind and his dreams. he has found 'spaceprince'.


	2. Is it real, I think so.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys encounters the boy he believes may be the one he's been fawning over for a bit.
> 
> a bit of a short one, smut coming in maybe the next chapter??

At the moment, any rational person wouldn't be freaking out. But Rhys? He's literally having a panic attack. The boy he's been thinking about is right next to him, and they don't even know each other. Lilith comes back with his drink, casually delivering it to his table with a snicker-doodle cookie that she gives out to all her customers. She goes back to the counter and helps out the other boy, talking quietly with him. Rhys sips his drink, pulling out his phone and opening whatever app he can to distract him when he feels a tap on his shoulder followed by a angelic voice. "Mind if i sit with you? The girl at the counter says all the other tables are dirty so.." Rhys's eyes dart to Lilith, who puts up a peace sign and smirks devilishly. "Y-yeah, of course.." The boy quietly sits down, setting down his drink and holding out a baby blue and green manicured hand. "I'm Kodii, nice to meet you!" He holds out a shy hand in return and shakes it. "I'm Rhys, nice to meet you too." The boy smiles in return. "How often do you come here? I don't see your face a lot." He looks up and puts his phone down. "Oh..i come here every once in a while, my friend Lilith is the cashier." He points over to her and she gives a sly wave. 

"That's cool! Do you go to school out here..?" He's trying to make conversation and Rhys keeps sweeping his bangs out of his eyes nervously. "Yeah..the college in town. I'm about to go on break though for the semester." He goes on explaining classes, teachers and the terrors of being a college sophomore. They go on talking until Kodii checks the clock. "Oh, it's already five. I gotta get going, but you seem sweet. We should hang out more!" He picks up his phone and stuffs it in his shorts pocket, grabbing a pen from a table and scribbling things on a napkin. "See you around, Rhys!" Those were the last words he heard before the door bell jingled and he was gone. Rhys picked up the napkin, reading the glittery ink. 'Here's my number, let's talk more! P.S., this is for your unruly bangs.' Next to the pen was a hair clip, with a familiar green alien face.

"So, how'd that go? Did i hook you up or what?? You got his number!" Lilith hopped over the counter and sat next to him. He sighed quietly and stayed focused on those brown eyes burned into his memory. "He's really sweet, i have to admit.." Her soft smile turned sickeningly sweet. "You like 'em don't you? You're doing that face you make when you see someone from high school." He turns a dark red and looks away. "I-i don't..he just seems familiar is all." Her smirk turns to a scoff and she jokingly rolls her eyes. "You so like him, gotta admit he waaas cute. His style is different though." Rhys sighs and grabs his coffee. "I got homework to start up, I'll see you later, alright?" She nods as he picks up his skateboard and rides out the door. "Don't forget to call meeee!" She runs out and he giggles and he rides home.

He stops the skateboard, jogging up the stairs to his flat and plopping on to the couch. He sighs and ruffles his hair out, since he sped home so fast. He hears his phone ding and looks down, seeing a notification. 'spaceprince uploaded 3 new photosets and a video!' His tired face lit up and soon as he seen it, clicking to see *him*. It was a picture of them, sitting and holding up a potted plant, dark skin wrapped in a green sweater and knee high black socks. The caption read 'please pick me like a flower, i promise i don't have thorns.' His face heated up as Rhys dragged his body to the bedroom, flopping on his bed in a fit of giggles. He still wasn't sure if the boy he met in the coffee shop was the one he thought it was, but if it was, He had just landed into a goldmine of luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS SORT OF SHORT OMG IM SORRY THE DRAFT DELETION WAS COMING IN A FEW DAYS AND I PANICKED


	3. Do it, do it well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys texts the number that he found on the napkin from the coffee shop. He decided to get to know him a little more.

He woke up with the sun shining in his eyes, ginger locks put out of his face for once. He sat up and looked around, touching his forehead and feeling the clip that contrasted against them. The memories from last night flooded back into his brain as he remembered that cute little missing tooth smile, blue and green nails and eyes such a beautiful shade of dark brown it was unbelievable.

He let out a slight yawn, getting up and stretching as he walked over to his window, opening the blinds. His eyes turned to a squint when they hit contact with the sunlight. It was a Sunday, no school, no homework, no job to go to. He was happy, skipping over to his kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He pulls the eggs out the fridge, grabbing the cream cheese and a butter knife when he hears the familiar noise. Ah, a Tumblr notification. He grins happily, tapping it to see a picture of the boy he had such a pleasure of seeing. Cutely dressed in a long green see through shirt, and a pair of baby white ruffle socks. The caption reads ‘Baby me, I promise I’m not spoiled~‘

Rhys coos, setting his bagel in the toaster and popping it down, hopping over his couch to land on his clothes he so lazily took off the night before. He goes to throw them in the hamper, then thinking to check his pockets where he finds a napkin. The same napkin the number was on.

He hesitates, thinking if he should really be doing this. What if he’s busy? What if he has like, a job? Or classes? He mentally facepalms remembering they go to the same college and that classes are over. He types in the number in slowly, a bit nervous as he types the first text.

XXX-XXX-XXXX You: hi! It’s Rhys from the coffee shop, this is Kodii right?

 

XXX-XXX-XXXX sender: Ah yeah! It’s me! Nice to finally talk to you!

 

XXX-XXX-XXXX You: yeah, I was just hoping this was the right number

 

XXX-XXX-XXXX sender: yh! We should get to know each other better! r u free today?

 

Rhys’ heart pounds in his chest, then he exhales heavily. ‘Why am I being so dramatic? It’s just a little hangout, even if you’re with the cutest boy I’ve ever laid eyes on. Calm down, be chill!

XXX-XXX-XXXX You: yeah I’m free! Where do you wanna go?

 

XXX-XXX-XXXX sender: Let’s go to the mall! We can hang out and just chill yknow? -w-

 

He coos at the little emoji, realizing how pure and cute he is. Then he remembers that this same boy runs a nsfw account where he posts the most teasing semi nudes ever.

He won’t get out of this alive.

XXX-XXX-XXXX You: sure! Meet you in front of the food court?

XXX-XXX-XXXX sender: it’s a deal! Meet ya there!~

 

Oh yeah, he’s totally gonna not survive this ball of cuteness. He hurried to get ready, remembering his bagel in the toaster and taking it out, fiddling with the warm bread as he slathers cream cheese on it. He stuffs it in his mouth, searching through his closet for a outfit. He eyes a reddish black sweater, a pair of gray shorts and a white beanie. He thinks it’ll be ok, but decides to change it up a bit. Once dressed, he grabs his skateboard, phone, backpack full of things and heads out the door. Obviously not forgetting that one familiar green hair clip.


End file.
